The use of teleconference systems in commercial and corporate settings has increased in facilitating meetings and conferences between people in remote locations, reducing the need for travel so as to bring these people physically together in order to conduct the meetings or conferences. In general, teleconference systems allow users (i.e., people) of a teleconference system, in two or more remote locations, to communicate interactively with each other via live, simultaneous two-way video streams, audio streams, or both. Some teleconference systems (such as, for example, Cisco WebEx provided by Cisco Systems, Inc. of San Jose, Calif., GoToMeeting provided by Citrix Systems, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif., Zoom provided by Zoom Video Communications of San Jose, Calif., Google Hangouts by Alphabet Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., and Skype for Business provided by Microsoft Corporation, of Redmond, Wash.) also allow users to exchange digital documents such as, for example, images, text, video and any others.
Most teleconference systems utilize remote communication devices (such as, for example, video terminals, personal computers (both desktop and portable) and mobile devices such as, for example, tablets, smartphones, etc.) that display video and play audio from the meeting, or conference, on a video display that may vary in size based on the type of communication devices or video display being utilized. As a result, the remote users of the teleconference system are typically limited to viewing the interactions of the meeting, or conference, through a “window” of the meeting, or conference, produced by the video display, which may be the screen of a mobile device, computer monitor, or large video display.
This results in a user interface that produces a fixed experience for the remote users of the teleconference system attending the meeting or conference. That is, some user interfaces only allow users to see framed individuals (i.e., images of other people participating in a meeting) in a gallery experience with a lot of negative space in the user interface that is not engaging for the remote users. Furthermore, the individually framed images utilized by conventional user interfaces are not rendered dynamically, which adds to the fixed experience for the remote users attending the meeting or conference. Moreover, in some teleconference systems, remote users may see multiple displays of fixed streams of data on their video displays with very few options for allowing individual remote users to customize their views to see important or salient activity of a teleconference session. Furthermore, those teleconference systems do not dynamically customize the views based on content associated with the streams of data.
As such, there is a need for an improved teleconference system that addresses these and other issues. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.